Lighting the Candle
by TealEye
Summary: He was always there. But now he wasn't. She was hard now: Like a candle when the fire went. And for Lucy, that was the same: Except it was her heart that went out.


**Please do me a favor: Listen to very sad music while reading the whole thing! If you want some suggestions, visit my home page.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Love is like a candle. Once the fire is lit, it starts to melt, like your heart when a fiery passion fills you from the one you love. Then, eventually, the fire flickers. The small flame starts to dim, which comes to our conclusion: the fire goes out. So does your heart. The candle hargens, the heart hardens...never to be lit again. But, in time, a new flame will be there. Eternal, lasting forever…..._

* * *

When we first met, I thought it was nothing but a crush. But the love for my best friend grew..._and so the fire was lit._

We dated for the rest of the school year, and got married right after. We had our honeymoon on Tenrou Island, and next week, I was pregnant. I was scared. So was he. But we didn't have anything to worry about. We had each other...wasn't that enough?

Five months into pregnancy, he signed up for the army. Why? Because he didn't want there to be any danger for his family. "For my beautiful, beautiful wife, and our precious child. I have to, Luce."

Eight months. He was deployed. He was never going to see his child born. He wasn't going to hold him or her. He wasn't going to see it open its eyes. He wasn't going to help me name it. He wasn't going to rub his big hand gently over its head, or have its small, small hand wrap around his finger. He wasn't going to smile at me, be overprotective of me and our baby when we came home from the hospital.

"She's beautiful, Lucy." He said into the camera, staring at our newborn Nashi Layla Dragneel.

"She has your hair and my eyes." I gasped, just staring into my own eyes. I looked into the screen.

"Congrats, guys." Gray said, with Gajeel and the rest of our friends behind him.

"Shes real pretty, Lucy. I send my happiness with her." Erza said, smiling. I thanked them, talked with Natsu for a while, and left.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I blow out my candles now!?" 4 year old Nashi yelled. I laughed, and smiled.

"Of course, sweetpea. Make a wish!" I said, holding up a camera. She blew them out with her little caring heart.

We all clapped: The army wives of Magnolia.

"What did you wish for, Nashi?" I asked, curious.

She put on her biggest smile.

"To see daddy!" I froze.

"I-is that so?" I asked, suddenly on the verge of a breakdown. Juvia came up to Nashi.

"Would you like me to cut the cake?" She asked, glancing back at me.

"Yes!" Nashi said happily.

Levy and Cana led me away. It's been four years since I've talked to Natsu. Four years..._The fire flickers._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lu-chan…"

Is this what I deserved? Never to see my loved one again? It's been five years without him...and now her was never coming back. Nashi didn't know yet. She must have life so easy: not knowing what was going on.

The letter just came today. Now it's in the fire._ But the fire in my heart is out._

* * *

"Do you, Nashi Dragneel, take Aisu Fullbuster's hand in marriage, to love each other eternally and ever lasting?"

My beautiful, grown woman daughter said yes.

"And do you, Aisu (aisu means ice) Fullbuster, take Nashi Dragneel's hand in marriage?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

I remember those words so well. The day. His loving, handsome, now dead face. The didn't find his body. _The candle hardens._

Today was the exact same day Natsu and I got married: July 7th. Now it was my little girl's big day. But...he wasn't here to walk her down the aisle. He wasn't there to threaten Aisu that if he ever broke Nashi's heart, he would kill him with a Nuke.

I smiled, imagining him perfectly saying those words.

He wasn't there to see his first granddaughter be born.

He wasn't there for Kori's (means snow) first birthday.

And he wasn't there to hold his wife's hand as she took in her last breath.

But he was there, to hug her with open arms as soon as she opened her eyes in the Golden Plains. To kiss her, to tell her how he watched their daughter grow. He was standing next to her when Nashi said yes. He did threaten Aisu. He walked her down the aisle.

He was there for Nashi's graduation. He was there, holding my hand when I passed away.

"I was always there, Luce. And I'm here to light your fire again."

* * *

89 years ago, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel fell in love, lighting the flame. They got married, and were blessed with a child.

89 years ago, Natsu left. ]

And since those 89 years, Natsu thought….

_Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there. I do not sleep. I am the thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints in the snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the fresh autumn rain. When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of a quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die._

* * *

**I know, I failed. But hey: I tried. So, what did you think? Wow, I actually got a new story in! Yay for me! I'll update Falling for a Gangster tomorrow again. I can't believe on what a huge success it's been. And it's all thank to you guys for having the time to read my stories! Thank you so much! The story is going to be very long, though. I have TONS of plane. Tee hee.**

**-TealEye**


End file.
